Syysmyrsky
by Mirocchi
Summary: ”Varmistan nyt, että ymmärsin. Haluat siis jäädä istumaan puistonpenkille, kun ympärilläsi riehuu pahin myrsky miesmuistiin?” RoyXEd, oneshot


Syysmyrsky

Ulkona raivosi pahin syysmyrsky kymmeniin vuosiin. Puut kaatuivat tuulen voimasta. Sähköt katkeilivat kaikkialla Keskuksessa, kun puut ja lentävät oksat osuivat johtoihin.

Vesi ylsi pääkadulla nilkkoihin, eikä muualla ollut ainakaan vähempää.

Maanviljelijät olivat tyytyväisiä, että sade tuli vasta, kun sadonkorjuukausi oli mennyt ohi. Nyt se ei kuulunut heille mitenkään. Mitäpä valittaminen olisikaan auttanut? Sateen piti antaa, no, sataa kaikessa rauhassa. Kyllä se aikanaan loppuisi. Vaikkei tämän sateen kohdalla siltä tuntunutkaan. Sade oli tullut maahan samanlaisena ryöppynä jo kolme päivää, eikä osoittanut minkäänlaisia laantumisen merkkejä. Ainut hyvä juttu oli, etteivät salamat voineet sytyttää mitään tuleen, koska kaikki oli niin läpensä märkää.

Samaan aikaan Teräsalkemistin elämässä riehui toisenlainen myrsky.

Hänen pikkuveljensä oli kihlautunut hänen lapsuudenystävänsä kanssa. Mihin tahansa hän menikin, jos siis sateelta saattoi johonkin kulkea, häneltä kyseltiin siitä. "Milloin häät pidetään?", "Muuttavatko he tänne vai Resembooliin?", "Millainen sormus oli?", "Aikovatko he hankkia lapsia?", "Onko häätarjoilussa mahdollisuus kasvisruokiin? Olen vegetaristi."... Kysymystulva oli vähintään yhtä rasittava kuin jatkuva sade. Kukaan ei kehdannut udella Alilta ja Winryltä mitään suoraan, joten Edin piti tietää kaikki. Hän oli jo todennut, että hänen kannattaisi suunnitella häät, ja siinä samalla tulevan Elricin perheen elämä asuntoa, lapsia, lemmikeitä ja kellarin sisältöä myöten.

Mutta mikä teki tästä kaikkein raskainta oli se, että hän oli sateen takia ollut enimmäkseen jumissa Alin ja Winryn kanssa viimeiset päivät. Niin paljon kuin hän pitikin molemmista, oli todella ahdistavaa katsella heidän kuherteluaan.

Mutta Ed kesti sitä urheasti, kunnes lopulta kuuli ohimennen sanat:

"Minä rakastan sinua."

"Sinua on etsitty kaikkialta. On todella epäkohteliasta pakottaa toiset ihmiset tähän myrskyyn, pidit siitä itse kuinka paljon tahansa. Al ja Winry ovat huolesta suunniltaan."

Ed ei kohottanut katsettaan. Sadepisarat olivat kastelleet hänet likomäräksi, hän oli istunut samalla penkillä jo monta tuntia ja hänelle alkoi tulla nälkä. Roy Mustang ei ollut hänen huomionsa arvoinen.

"Hyvä on. Käy kertomassa heille, että olen kunnossa ja etteivät huolehdi turhaan. Palaan kun minusta siltä tuntuu", hän huokasi.

"Varmistan nyt, että ymmärsin. Haluat siis jäädä istumaan puistonpenkille, kun ympärilläsi riehuu pahin myrsky miesmuistiin?"

Ed nosti päätään, muttei vieläkään katsonut Mustangiin. Sen sijaan hänen katseensa lähti etsimään pilvien reunaa harmaasta äärettömyydestä.

"Niin. Niin minä haluan tehdä. Mutta sinun pitäisi lähteä, koska märkänä olet kyvytön. Tämä sää ei sovi sinulle. Ja jonkun pitää kertoa Alille ja Winrylle, ettei minulla ole hätää. Joten mene. Nyt." Ed aloitti puhumisen rauhallisena, lähes haikeana. Viimeisille sanoille tuli enemmän painoa, hän halusi Royn pian pois luotaan. Hän oli tullut tänne, koska kuka täysjärkinen tulee sellaisella säällä puistoon istumaan? Hän oli toivonut, ettei häntä etsittäisi täältä.

Mutta lähtemisen sijaan Roy istui hänen viereensä penkille. Ed hätkähti, kun pisarat lakkasivat osumasta hänen ihoonsa. Ylös vilkaistessaan hän tajusi, että Royn iso, musta sateenvarjo suojasi nyt heitä molempia.

"Ota tuo pois minun päältäni", hän komensi terävästi. Hän oli tullut istumaan sateessa, ja hän helvetti soikoon istuisi sateessa niin kauan kuin sitä kestäisi.

"Olkoon", Mustang huokasi ja sulki varjon.

"Mutta nyt sinä kastut!" Ed protestoi, ennen kuin ehti edes huomata tekevänsä niin.

"Niin kastut sinäkin. Turha siitä on huolia, en usko kenenkään hyökkäävän tänne tänään. Ja jos joku on niin tyhmä että hyökkää tällä kelillä... No, kyllä sinäkin idiootin tai pari saat pois pelistä", Roy virnisti hieman. Ed käänsi katseensa pois.

"He taitavat olla aika epätoivoisia, kun laittoivat sinut etsimään minua", hän huokasi.

"En ollut töissä tänään", Roy vastasi ykskantaan.

Ed vilkaisi taas miestä. Tällä oli yllään tumma miesten takki ja kaulassaan haalean kermanvärinen kaulahuivi. Ainakin se oli vaihtelua siniseen armeijan univormuun.

"Nuo vaatteet imevät litroittain vettä. Miksei sinulla ole sadetakkia?" hän kysyi väsyneesti.

"Minulla oli sateenvarjo. Etkä sinäkään ole sateelta suojautunut", Roy huomautti.

"Mutta se johtuu siitä, että minä haluan istua sateessa", Ed vastasi. Hän irrotti katseensa hitaasti vettyvästä esimiehestään.

"Miksi? Johtuuko se Alista ja Winrystä?" Mustang uteli yllättävän tarkkanäköisesti. Miksi hänen piti aina huomata kaikki?

"Tavallaan", Ed yritti kiertää kysymystä.

"Tavallaan? Minä tiedän, että kasvoitte yhdessä. Ethän sinä ole rakastunut Winryyn?" vanhempi mies kokeili. Hyvä on. Mustang saattoi huomata monia asioita, muttei kaikkia.

"Ei se sitä ole!" Ed kivahti heti.

"Ed, se on aivan luonnollista. Sinä olet tuntenut hänet koko ikäsi. Mikään ei ole tavallisempaa kuin rakastua sievään ja persoonalliseen tyttöön, joka on aina ollut lähettyvillä", Roy jatkoi rauhalliseen sävyyn. Häntä Edin kivahdukset eivät hätkähdyttäneet.

"Ei se sitä ole", Ed vastasi uudelleen, uupuneen sävyn palatessa takaisin ääneen. Turha Mustangille oli huutaa, ei hän ollut vastuussa siitä, että Ed tunsi olonsa tällaiseksi.

Mustang tutki kuitenkin hänen kasvojaan, Ed huomasi, vaikka suostuikin vilkuilemaan miestä vain syrjäkatsein. Oli kai paras selittää tarkemmin.

"Ehkä minä olin joskus, vuosia sitten, ihastunut Winryyn. Mutta se siitä. Nyt hän on vain lapsuudenystävä. Ystävä. Olen iloinen, että hän on yhdessä Alin kanssa. Al tekee hänet onnelliseksi", Ed kertoi ja värähti. Kylmästä, hän selitti itselleen.

"Oletko sinä sitten masentunut, koska menetät Alin?" Mustang kokeili.

Ed ei pystynyt vastaamaan.

"Mitä se sinulle edes kuuluu? Minä saan istua puistossa kastumassa jos minusta tuntuu siltä, eikä minun tarvitse kertoa syitä sinulle. Lähde nyt jo, kun sinulla on vielä toivoa kuivua tänään", hän napautti hetken kuluttua.

"Minäkin saan istua puistossa kastumassa, jos haluan tehdä niin. Ja koska satumme istumaan samassa puistossa, voisimme vaikka keskustella valitsemastani aiheesta. Joka on "miksi sinä istut täällä", mikäli olet sattunut unohtamaan", Mustang vastasi.

Ed huokasi. Ilmeisesti hän ei saisi olla rauhassa käymättä läpi psykoanalyysia. Ainakin hän voisi nopeuttaa sitä hieman.

"Hyvä on. Alin menettäminen on kamalaa. Olemme olleet yhdessä niin kauan kuin jaksan muistaa, ja nyt hän yhtäkkiä lakkaa olemasta. Ja..." Lauseen viimeisteleminen oli liian vaikeaa.

"Ei hän lakkaa olemasta. Hän vain lakkaa olemasta niin lähellä. Ja mitä? Mitä tapahtuu, kun Al lakkaa olemasta luonasi?" Roy houkutteli lauseen loppua säälimättömästi.

"Ja... Minä jään yksin."

Roy onnistui vihdoin saamaan Edin katseen kiinni. Yhden pienen hetken he katsoivat toisiaan silmiin. Ed käänsi päänsä pois.

"Sitäkö sinä pelkäät?" Royn ääni oli nyt lempeämpi kuin koskaan aiemmin. Ed olisi melkein halunnut katsoa häntä, ja samalla ei ollenkaan.

"Tavallaan."

"Taas tuo sana. Mitä muuta? Et halua jäädä yksin. Mutta siinä ei ole kaikki. Kerro nyt, kun aloitit", Roy patisti. Miksi kaikista päivistä juuri tänään tuon paskiaisen piti olla tarkkanäköinen ja utelias?

Ed katseli harmaita pilviä. Ne eivät vieläkään halunneet väistyä. Julmasti ne kyllä kaatoivat vettä hänen päälleen.

"Tiedätkö, miksi minä lähdin? Tiedätkö, miksen voinut enää jäädä samaan asuntoon niiden kahden kanssa? Koska he rakastavat toisiaan. Ja minä en koskaan voi saada sitä." Tietäköön sitten kaiken, kun kerran halusi. Ed ei olisi kertonut mitään, ellei häntä olisi käsketty. Syyttäkööt itseään.

Mustangilla meni hetki aikaa, ennen kuin hän vastasi.

"Sinä et siis usko, että voit löytää jostain kaunista, älykästä ja persoonallista tyttöä, joka rakastuisi sinuun ja jota sinä rakastaisit?" Miehen äänestä oli yllättävän vaikea lukea tunteita, kun hänen kasvojaan ei katsonut.

"Sanotaan vaikka niin. Tai... Ei sanota. Sanotaan, että olen löytänyt jo jonkun, mutta..."

"Mutta mitä?" Miksei yksikään lause saanut jäädä täydentämättä? Jo niiden aloittaminen oli vaikeaa, loppujen ääneen sanominen oli lähes mahdotonta.

"Mutta hän ei ikinä milloinkaan tule rakastamaan minua."

"Oletko varma? Millainen hän on?" Roy kysyi, ja ääni oli vieläkin liian monisävyinen, että Ed olisi voinut ymmärtää sitä.

"Hän on vahva, älykäs ja määrätietoinen. Häntä voi kutsua sankariksi. Kaikki pitävät hänestä", Ed vastasi. Tämän enempää hän ei Mustangille kertoisi. Ei. Koska sitten mies ainakin arvaisi, eikä Ed kestäisi sitä.

"Ai. Minusta... Minusta hän kuulostaa sinun arvoiseltasi. Älä luovuta nyt", Roy vastasi ikuisuudelta tuntuneen tauon jälkeen, eikä Ed ollut aivan varma, oliko Roy kuitenkin ymmärtänyt, kenestä hän puhui. Eipä kai.

"Minun on pakko! Koska..." Ed vaikeni. Tuon lauseen loppua Roy ei ikinä kuulisi. Hänellä ei ollut keinoa pakottaa Ediä. Mutta yllättäen mies ei edes yrittänyt.

"Ehkä olet oikeassa. Tai sitten... et ole." Royn ääni kuulosti nyt niin erikoiselta, ettei Ed voinut katsoa enää pois. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat taas, ja Royn silmissä paloi vahva tunne. Ed ei ehtinyt erottaa mikä, koska hetken kuluttua Roy oli todella lähellä, märkänä ja lämpimänä hänen märkää ja kylmennyttä ihoaan vasten. Royn huulet osuivat hänen omiinsa, Royn hiuksista putosi vesipisara Edin nenälle. Liian pian Roy oli kauempana ja kurkotti sateenvarjoaan, joka lojui kauempana penkillä.

Roy nousi seisomaan ja avasi sateenvarjon.

"Nyt, jos olet piristynyt... Lähdetkö minun kanssani kotiin? Vai haluatko vielä istua sateessa?"

Sanaakaan sanomatta Ed nousi seisomaan, sateen ja kylmyyden aiheuttamasta kankeudesta välittämättä. Royn sateenvarjo kattoi taas heidät molemmat, kun he kävelivät yhdessä Royn kotiin.

Ja parin päivän päästä sade vihdoin lakkasi.


End file.
